


The swap of our dreams

by Toes86



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shrekxoikawa, crackship, enjoy, i was bored, idk - Freeform, wow what has my life come to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toes86/pseuds/Toes86
Summary: Oikawa was a normal 18 year old dude, but of course he’s so handsome that lots of people have crushes on him and want to hook up with him. But the only thing that Oikawa wants is truss love not just one sided or love just for his looks.
Relationships: Alvin Seville/Fiona, Oikawa Tooru/Shrek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The crazy beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A Shrek x Oikawa love story. By Evelyn  
> If you know me in real life, no you don’t. I am genuinely sorry that this exists. I was bored. Ya know. Well, have fun.

Prologue

Oikawa was a normal 18 year old dude, but of course he’s so handsome that lots of people have crushes on him, including the most popular jock in Aoba Jousai Alvin. Alvin was also a very handsome chipmunk. Everyone loved him. Oikawa doesn’t want anything to do with love that isn’t true, he wants to find his true love. He knows In heart that none of his squealing admirers are his true love. So he’s stuck with looking for his “true love”. One day when Oikawa was desperately looking for someone who loved him more than just his looks, Alvin appeared!

Alvin POV

Alvin ran up to Oikawa and said “Hey shawty, you’re one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen. Be mine Oikawa!” Alvin confessed!?!? Kneeling on his knee Alvin was confused at why Oikawa was being so silent, usually people are delighted to even be near him. Why wasn’t Oikawa answering him? Was he too flustered to answer him? Alvin looked up and saw that no one was there!?!? Oikawa had run away?!?!?!??!!!!

*The next day*

Alvin went desperately searching though the halls in Aoba Jousai for Oikawa but he wasn’t there! Angerly Alvin yelled in the bathroom “Where are you, SHAWTY I WILL FIND YOU.”   
Oikawa POV  
After running away from Alvin last night, Oikawa didn’t know what to do, he didn’t like Alvin at all! He was a jerk and only liked people for their looks! Not at all what Oikawa wants as a lover! So the next day Oikawa decided to not go to school because he didn’t want to confront Alvin! He didn’t know what to do! Hence why he is currently laying in his bed screaming into his pillow. Later in the day when Oikawa decides to get up, he goes for a walk, to clear his mind. Then all of a sudden BAM! He had gotten distracted in his thoughts so then Oikawa bumped into someone by accident! He was embarrassed! 

Then he heard... “Hey.. are you ok?” In the most dreamy hot deep voice ever then Oikawa said “Ya I’m soooooo so so sorry for bumping into you I was just a little distracted.” Scratching the back of his neck Oikawa got up and looked the mysterious stranger in the eyes.......  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunky dude Shrek takes Oikawa to 7/11 wow 🤩. I’m the best at summary’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I wasn’t gonna update this trainwrek of trash thing but, then I went into my page and saw that someone had left a kudos on this trash was laughing! I thought that absolutely nobody would even read this, so if you were that guest who left the kudos thank you and you are awesome 👏. Anyways I’m sorry if you read this. Thanks, enjoy reading! If I made any mistakes please tell me!:)  
> \- Toes

Shrek POV   
Hi my name is Shrek and my life, is kinda crazy. So I just broke up with my weird girlfriend, Fiona who was like, crazy obsessed with me, finally. So it didn’t end well, currently she was chasing me around town with a glock that she had got from gingy. Wow why did he give her a freaking glock when she was mad at me! 

I-wow. So anyways I was running, then I thought I had escaped her, so I checked behind myself. I didn’t see her. Then right as I went to go to 7/11 to get a slushy, I bumped right into this person, who must not have seen me coming either. 

I got up, then went to help this poor person up, ( They had fell onto the hard concrete road ) then as they looked up I finally got to see who they were, when I got a good look at them I couldn’t stop looking, they were beautiful! But anyways I helped them up. “Hey are you ok?” I saw that he had a couple of scratches on him, I felt bad. Then he said “ heh um ya thanks.” While rubbing the back of his head regretfully. 

His voice was so wonderfully soft, I could listen to it on repeat forever and never get sick of it. He seem nice. I kinda want to see what he is like irl. I didn’t want to stop talking to him so I said “ H-hey um I’m sorry are you ok you’ve got a little bit of scratches?” Why was it so hard to talk normally right now? Did I hit my head to hard? “ I- um no it’s ok, I don’t wanna get in you’re way.” He said with a wonderful smile. “ No you are bleeding quite a bit, and I feel bad about this.” “Um ok.” Then we went over to the 7/11. And while we were walking there we just when into some small-talk, I learned this wonderful males name was Toru Oikawa! So beautiful! Wait what did I say? Just ignore that! Heh. I also learned that he is eighteen, cute, a year younger then me! Also that he loves volleyball. I would really like to see him on the court. When we got to the 7/11 we went in and I got some bandages, and a slurpy. He chose cherry, it matches him. 

Then we sat on one of the benches outside of the store and I helped him out on the bandages. “ here wait! No! Ha” “ what” “you put the bandage on the wring side of you’re face!” He’s cute. After a while he was all bandage covered, they were hello kitty themed! We were all done our slurpys. So I asked if he should be home by now. He seemed surprised then said “ Oh my ya I should’ve been home like an hour ago! Wow oops! Haha um I should go... Do you have Snapchat?” “ Um ya it’s swamper07.” “ good ok, thanks now we can keep in touch! Thanks but um bye now I should go.” “ ya um bye.” Wow did he just ask for my snap? What’s this weird feeling in my stomach? I feels wrong and good at the same time. Huh.


End file.
